Changed
by Lextrordanairy
Summary: Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish used to be best friend until Austin, Dez and Trish moved without telling Ally and when they return Ally has changed. Can they cope with her change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first multi-chapter story!**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Austin & Ally there would be Ross Lynch clones everywhere!**

Ally's POV

Beep beep beep beep

beep beep beep be-

"ALLYSON DAWSON GET UP RIGHT NOW!" My brother Conner yells.

I get out of bed and take a nice shower then get dressed into a grey tank top, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

I walked downstairs and Conner asks "How was your sleep?" well kissing the top of my head.

"It was good until I had to wake up!" I replied.

Conner rolled his eyes at me.

"Bye." I said while grabbing a banana and walking out the door.

(At school,still Ally's POV)

I was walking to homeroom when I ran in to the three bitches.

"What the hell?!"I yelled.

"Sorry its just that we're new here-" the blond one starts.

"And we where just looking for the office-" The curly haired one continues.

"And please don't hurt us!" The red head finishes.

I roll my eyes and walk away.

_ (Line brake)_

"Class! Please welcome Austin Moon,Trish Dela Rosa and Dez…" Ms. Colman,my homeroom teacher starts introducing my ex best friends/people I ran into in the halls.

Just great,they come back the day they left but seven years later.

"Its just Dez!" Dez said.

I see most of the girls in the class staring at Austin.

"Okay you guys can sit by Ally Dawson over there." She said pointing to me. "Ally please raise your hand." She says.

_ (Line brake)_

"HEY ALLY DAWSON! REMEMBER ME? IM DEZ WE USED TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH AUSTIN AND TRISH TOO!" Dez screamed across the hall at school. Its been the whole day and they haven't talked to me yet but ,well,Dez just did.

I really should tell you whats going on so you're not so confused anymore. Austin,Trish,Dez and I used to be best friends up until the point where they all moved without telling me and after that I only talked to my family unless someone is really bothering me.

Dez came up beside me and continued talking to me saying "I also left my dragon here to so if you found it could you please give it back to me.". By this point more then half the school was surrounding us.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LEAVE HER ALONE RIGHT NOW!" I hear a voice say.

I turn around to see Brook,Cassidy and Kira-my only sort of friends because Brook lives beside me-trying to get people to move away. "Even me?" Dez asks. "Yes." Replies Brook.

"Thank so much!" I tell them.

"Its nothing, like they where bothering you so we helped." Brook responded.

_(Line brake(a week later still Ally's POV))_

Its been a week since they came back to school and they just so happend to move into there old houses righ across from mine.

"Class, quiet, QUIET NOW!" My music teacher Mrs. Stevonson yelled. "Okay class you will have a week to right a song then next friday you will have to perform it to the class. And this song is worth half your grade."

This will be simple, I don't think you know this but I wright songs all the time in my song book so it will be easy and I even know what to wright about.

BRING!

"Alright class you can go home now!" Said Mrs Stevonson.

_(Line brake(Sonic Boom))_

"Hey Ally!" Conner said while walking into Sonic Boom-the store we own together-with his wife Katherine and there three year old daughter Casey.

I was about to respond but I got interrupted by three voices yelling super loudly(aka, well you know who). I locked eyes with Austin for a second but I broke it. "Hey Ally!" Dez said.

"Who are they Ally? Why do they look so familiar?" Conner asked. "Are they your friends? We've never met any of Ally's friends before." Katherine said.

I looked down then back up to no one really. "Con, Katherine um this is Austin, Trish and Dez. We are not friends by the way."

"Weren't you guys right across the street from us?" Conner asked. "Yes we did live across from you." Austin replied.

"Daddy? I have a qwestion." Casey interrupted. " Yes sweety?" Conner asked. "Where is daddy's daddy?" She asked.

I bolted up to my practice room before anyone could talk.

**All I want for my birthday(on mothers day) is for you to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope you like my new chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally:(**

Austin's POV

I never would of thought that Trish, Dez and I would move back to Miami or that when we move back we would see a totally different Ally then before we left. But it all happened and honestly I was shocked with the new Ally. Before I go any further I should tell you how we all became friends.

*flashback*

_"But mommy! I don't want to go to school!" Said little Austin. "Austin I promis that your first day of kindergarten won't be bad, and after we can have pancakes!" Said Mimi. "Okay but only for the pancakes!" Austin said._

_Befor Mimi could say anything else Austin ran over to a table with a little brunette girl, a latina and a boy with red hair. The brunette was writing in a leather book with a pink "A" on the front, but looked up when Austin sat down. _

_"Hi! I'm Austin!" He said_

_"Hi, Austin! I'm Trish this Ally and Dez, me and Ally have been friends for five minutes! Thats my new record for friends!" Said the latina(aka Trish)._

_"Can I be your friend too?" Asks Austin._

_"Yeah. We can all be best friends! But can one of you help me find my alpaca?" said Dez._

_*Flashback over*_

Now that you know how we became friends I will continue explaining. So after kindergarten Ally, Trish, Dez and I would do everything together, I called it friendship at first sight. When it was the second month into grade five, Trish, Dez and I got the news we would be moving in a week for are parents jobs all surprisingly to the same place. We moved to Detroit, Michigan and stayed there until they all somehow all got transferred back to Miami. We were signed up for Marino High and our first day there was the day we left,but seven years later. We accidentally ran into her on our first day and she got mad at us and now we are at Sonic Boom and Ally just ran upstairs.

"Well, uh, um, you see, uh…" Conner stuttered glancing at everybody but Casey. "Daddy, I'm waiting you know!" Said Casey taping her foot impatiently. "Okay, Daddy's Daddy was mean to Aunty Ally, He called her names and, uh gave her booboos.

WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE LESTER USED TO ABUSE ALLY! I looked over to Trish and Dez and they looked really shocked and mad but who wouldn't be after they found out that Ally had gotten abused.

"Where is he now?" Asked Casey. "He's now in a place for mean people to live in." Conner replied. "Ohh!" Casey said. "Come on Casey, lets go get some icecream." Katheren sujestes. "YEAH! ICECREAM!" Casey yells pulling Katheren out of the store.

Conner turned to us and said "You guys used to be friends with Ally, right? Because she won't admit it but she needs best friends, because Brooke is nice but she isnt the kind of friend Ally would like and I know she's mad at you for moving and not telling her but she really needs you guys but wont admit it but don't pressure her either, just let it come naturally. Could you try to talk to her please?" "Kay we'll try." I said while starting to walk upstairs with Trish and Dez.

Ally's POV

*Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it?" I ask. "Its Trish, Dez and Austin, can we come in?" Trish answers. "No!" I snapped. "Please, Ally, come on let us in!" Trish begged. "Ugh! Fine just don't touch anything!" I said while walking to the door to unlock it.

I opened the door and they walk in looking around. I sit back down on the piano bench and open back up my book and right after I open it Dez steals it and starts reading out loud.

"Dear Songbook,

Today I ran int-" I run up to him and slap my hand over his mouth before he can say more and rip my book out of his hands. "DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK… EWW! Did you just lick my hand?" I say. Dez nods his head and smiles proudly.

"Sooo… what are you, um doing back…" I asked. Man this is just akward.

"Our parents, um they… uh got transferd back.? Austin, I think asked. " Ohh" I say just before I hear the phone downstairs ring and no one answers I run downstairs to answer the phone to get out of awkwardness.

**I hope you liked the chapter and I have a question for you: What was the wierdest thing you have ever done? **

**My answer: In grade two, my friends and I found a dead bird in our school yard so every girl in our grade helped plan a funerel for the bird we named Tweety Bird!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter! Have you seen the video for One Last Dance? Its completely Rossome! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin & Ally, well… I'd probably still be here and I don't own For The Love Of A Daughter by Demi Lovato or Stuck On You by Ross Lynch:(**

Austin's POV

Its been a week since the Sonic Boom thing and Ally hasn't talked to us yet. Its finally time to sing the song in music class, I'm nervous actually!

"Okay class, its time to perform the songs that you had to wright for this class." Said Mrs Stevonson. "Who wants to go first?" She asked. I raised my hand, wanting to get this over with. "Okay Austin will go first." She said. I go up and grab a guitar from the stand and go to the front of the class.

_Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_ Okay maybe I'm shy_

_But usually I speak my mind_

_But by your side, I'm tongue tied_

_ Sweaty palms, I turn red_

_You think I have no confidence_

_But I do, just not with you_

_ Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_

_Yeah..._

_ So forgive me_

_If I'm doing this all wrong_

_I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you_

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_ I'm hoping you feel what I do_

_Cause I told Mom about you, I told her_

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_And like the night sticks to the moon..._

_ Girl... I'm stuck on you_

_ Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_ Look at me, perfectionist_

_Yeah I'm a workaholic_

_But on my phone, I feel at home_

_ I don't like rules_

_But make my bed_

_Floss to keep my teeth perfect_

_Yeah it's true, I got issues_

_ So... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_

_Yeah..._

_ So forgive me._

_If I'm doing this all wrong_

_I'm trying my best in this song is to tell you_

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_ I'm hoping you feel what I do_

_Cause I told Mom about you, I told her_

_What can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_And like the night sticks to the moon..._

_ Girl... I'm stuck on you_

_ Ooh... Ooh... Yeah..._

_ I'm stuck on you_

You might not know why I wrote this song but I wrote it for Ally even though she'll never know why. So don't tell her its for her okay!

"That was great Mr Moon!" Mrs Stevonson said. "Who wants to go next?" She asked the class. When no one answerd she randomly picked Ally.

Ally shyly walked to the front of the classroom and started to sing nervously.

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity award?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world,_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

Everyone was clapping really loud because that was like the best song ever! Ally walked back to her seat just as shy as she went to the front of the class.

(Line brake)

At lunch I walked over to Ally's very empty table consisting of only her. She looks up from her book after she feels another person there. "What do you want?" She asked confused to why I'm here. "I just wanted to know if I could sit here?" I ask her. "Um, okay I guesse. But one question, wheres Trez?" She sais. "I dont know who Trez is so…" I start, confused. "Trez is the couple name for Trish and Dez. Wait are they dating? Because I trusted you to get them together." She answered. I think thats the most I've heard her say since I got back. "Sorry Ally but Trez is not happening right now." I say.

"Hey Austin! Why aren't you at our table?" Trish and Dez say at the same time. "Hey! Don't say the same thing as me!" They scream at each other. "I said stop!" They scream again then they start another pointless argument like always. I look over to Ally who's just shaking her head at them.

**I tried to make this chapter longer because of the two songs in there so I did. I'm about to go see Maleficent with my friends so later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back at 12:13 am! I tried to finish this before my dance recital(Yay! Its tomorrow!) Random thing: Today my music teacher showed my class a video of us at our kindergarten graduation and it was funny to see that some people haven't changed at all! Turns out my friends mom put it on You Tube so I checked out her channel and I found a video of our grade one concert and took pictures of my friend who was moving around randomly:P**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally:( **

Ally's POV

I'd never tell anyone this but I have some weird feelings towards Austin like whenever he looks my way. I don't know where Austin, Trish, Dez and I are right now for friends, but Trish is currently taking me shopping for new clothes because according to her "my style just isn't good enough to be around".

"That was horrible! I'm never going back on there!" Trish said after we got off of the city bus. I do have a car but it's shared between Conner and I so we don't have to spend more money. "You're such a princess!" I retorted back at her. "Strangers have sat in those seats before! Who knows where there pants have been!" She said back while I rolled my eyes at her.**(1)**

Trish leads the way to wherever we're going. "We're here!" She singsongs happily. We walk into the store and just looking at one rack of clothes I know this place is to expensive for me. "Trish, this place costs to much money for me!" I say to her. "Do you really think I'd let YOU by everything? Of course I'm going to buy it for you! And don't even start up with crap like "I need to pay you back" because its not going to work." She said before I could interupt her. She then drags me away to a clothes rack.

I have to admit, shopping with Trish wasn't that bad but we were there for three hours. I got a whole new wardrobe out of it though! I start walking to the bus stop when Trish calls my name "Ally! Where are you going?" "I'm going to the bus stop…" I start to talk before she interrupts me. "I'm calling my mom to pick us up! I'm not getting back on that thing! I'm asking my mom to get me a latte, do you want anything?" She says. Just one normal person in my life is all I ask, just one! "I'll take a frappuccino and lets go!" I say annoyed.**(1)**

(Line Break)

Austin's POV

Right now I'm playing video games in Dez's basment, he has a really big T.V! We're planing to have a guys day today while Trish is taking Ally shopping. I start thinking about what Ally said about Trez, they might actually be good together.

"Hey, Dez! Do you like Trish?" I ask him. You see, with Dez you have to just say stuff simple to comprehend or he won't understand it. "Yeah! She's a good friend." He said without looking away from the T.V. "No not like friendship like. Do you like-like Trish?" I explain to him slowly. "Yeah." He says simply. Wow! That was surprisingly easy to do! Dez's phone starts to ring, he says its Trish then goes and takes the call.  


I call Ally while Dez is talking to Trish. "Hello?" She asks into the phone. "Ally, Don't answer the phone if you don't know who it is, I've told you this before!" I tell her. "Whats the worst that could happen? A wrong number?" She asks. "Someone could rig the phone so it explodes three seconds after you answer it. Or-" Ally cuts me off. "Okay, okay thats all really nice. But why did you call me?" She says obviously annoyed. "Dez said he like-likes Trish!" I told her happy. "Thats amazing! We should start operation Trez!" She says also happy. "Thats a great idea!" I say impressed of her logic.

(Earlier in the day)

Trish's POV 

Ally and I are at my house when I remember something. "Hey, Ally! Do you have a crush on anybody?" I ask her. "Uh, nn-no." She stutters, surprised by that question. "Ally, I know when you're lying so don't even try." I tell her. "Okay, fine I do, but I wont tell you!" She said. "Okaayy! Hey did you like the song Austin sang for music?" I ask her trying to get her to admit her feelings towards Austin. She blushes after that comment which proves that she does like him. "Kay, fine, I like Austin!" She blurts out. "Okay… I'm going to call Dez." I tell her while walking away.

I pull out my phone and press "Dez" in my contact list. "Hi! This is Dez! I give out free alpacas! Do you want o-" I interupt him from going on about alpacas. "DEZ! Its Trish, its about "Operation Auslly"! Ally said she has a crush on Austin! Its going easer then I thought! Have you talked to Austin yet?" I say. "No! I forgot! Please don't kill me!" He says. I can't believe him! He said he would, but then again its Dez we're talking about. "I'm trying to keep calm so just hang up before I do kill you!" I say as calm as possible.

**I hope you liked it! **

**1) From The Next Step(I love those lines)**

**I'm asking for at least four reviews for me to update. **


End file.
